Allure
by ShipDaWhoop
Summary: "That is the point! Only I can deal such impact to them without raising a finger!" Mihawk and Hancock drabble. A bit crack-ish. Rated T for slight innuendoes.


Note: Random periods in this story are just paragraph breaks.

* * *

**Allure**

_by ShipDaWhoop_**  
**

* * *

"Why are you forcing me to attend the meeting? Of all people to compel me to do so, coming from you is just . . . " She paused, raising her chin the highest as she could and pointing at the swordsman before her.

". . . ironic!" She finished with the purest arrogance.

Ahh but everyone knows that she'll be forgiven because of her beauty.

"I am bored." The swordsman, known to have hawk-like eyes that can struck fear to whoever he stares at, replied this with no emotion.

"And why must I be the one to cure your boredom?" She asked, looking back at him.

"Why must you not?" He said vaguely, staring at her with his strong, sharp eyes.

She winced, feeling her cheeks heating up.

"Why you-" She held both of her cheeks and turned to cutely sigh at the female warriors behind her. These warriors falling on the floor at the sight of her.

"Dismiss that imbecile!" She commanded loudly and from that, in a snap, the warriors woke up and began to jump off the ship, running to the man they will assault for their queen's sake.

.

"I don't think we should all be going through this." He frankly said but the strong ladies still persisted to pursue him.

He sighed in defeat and closed his eyes calmly, his hand gesturing to the sword behind him.  
Before he could pull it out, he opened his eyes, an intense aura coming from them, ready to start fighting them.

But all of a sudden, the brave women stopped in their tracks. They had fallen as well on the floor at the sight of him.

"What the hell is this! Are you slaves trying to disappoint me!" The woman yelled angrily at their sudden failure but her words did not arrive to their ears.

She groaned in disappointment at their naivety as she looked at the man who stood still on the edge of the island, a crowd of fainted ladies before him.

"I will not tolerate what you've done to them!" She hissed, stepping on one of the huge Sea Kings of her ship as it obliged to drop her on the shore.

.

Once on the shore, she walked to her fellow pirate, her pet snake following her. As soon as she arrived before him, she crossed her arms across her chest, glaring at him endlessly.

"I have not done anything, actually." The man pointed out, his hat looming over his eyes.

"That is the point! Only I can deal such impact to them without raising a finger!" She retorted with a huff.

"I am not here to steal your underlings. I am only here to ask if you could come with me to the meeting." He explained, raising his head a little to the woman who held the title of being so gorgeous that Goddesses faint at her sight.

"Well, I decline your offer." She reminded him sternly before pouting her bottom lip cutely.

"Why can't you understand me?" She asked adorably, her beautiful, hopeful eyes shimmering as flowers bloom in her background.

All the man could do was flinch, have sweats beading at the sides of his forehead. He was quite taken aback at her, his back feeling hot out of nowhere.

"I understand you-" He shook his head vigorously, rubbing the temples of his forehead.

"I ask that you give me your reason of not wanting to attend the meeting." He said while struggling to regain his calmer composure.

.

"Because I am not bored like you." She said, rolling her eyes while rubbing her nails on her coat before blowing them.

"I would like a valid reason." He told her, tilting his hat slightly back.

She saw his dangerous eyes yet again, making her bit her bottom lip furiously, heat rising in her chest, feeling aroused.  
This expression of hers involuntarily spelled a tempting sight before him and he was back again to staring at her in complete awe, feeling a little bulge in his pants.

"Stop doing that!" They both yelled in unison before breathing heavily, frustrated at each other's strong appeal.

.

"Have you tried blindfolding your eyes!" "Have you tried wearing a mask!" "Have you tried shaving your moustache!" "Have you tried wearing ugly clothes!"

The two Warlords continued to argue as the ladies had already woken up awhile ago, being an audience to their comical antic. Only sweatdrops ensued behind all of their heads.

.

"Have you tried not existing at all!" They both shouted with all their might, veins thickening by their necks as they had an engrossed staring contest, the tips of their noses almost meeting.

They then both blink their eyes in confusion, their strong gaze still held on each other's face. Almost hypnotized by each other's allure.

"Well . . ." They whispered at the same time, backing away from each other, standing in their own poise.

The swordsman who was now scratching the back of his head nervously is Dracule Mihawk. The strongest swordsman in the world.

The queen who was now fumbling with her fingers shyly is Boa Hancock. The most beautiful woman that existed in the world.

"We shall never speak of this again." She stressed with despise before looking at him with a seductive smile.

"Agreed." He replied bluntly yet gave her a quick, sly wink.

You can hear bodies hitting down on the ground strongly with a sound of loving sighs emitted after that.

.

He turned his back on her, walking his way to the village to get a drink he needed for himself.

She stepped on the fallen heroines, walking her way back to her ship to take a nap she needed for herself.

They hope to not see each other again . . .

. . . at least for a while.

* * *

_Owari._

* * *

**I dared myself to do a drabble of a random pairing XD I find this quite crack, hihi!**

**By the way, dare me with random pairings if you want ;) But I'll be not be typing them into something romantic. Not a good writer to pull that off as you can see with this story ^^;  
**

**Do they call this pair Hanhawk or Micock? Ahh, no wonder this pair doesn't exist! :))**

**Just thought of torturing them and come on, she's so hot and he's so handsome. How could anyone not see this coming? Mwahaha!**

**Anyway, tell me if the periods worked as paragraph breaks! Also, read and review. No need for critiques, this is just a drabble ;) If you want to critique me, check out my other stories, please! ^_^**


End file.
